mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Fawcett
Biography Born October 5th, 2010 to Lee Ki Fawcett and Verena Fawcett (nee Seitz) in Canterbury, Kent, England. Lee Ki works for Ministry of magic in the Department for Commercial Potion-making and Licensing, Verena works as a Healer at Saint Mungo's Hospital. Andrea would often visit her parents at their workplaces, learning about the Spells of Healing arts and Potion making, as well as their shared enjoyment of herbology. Being an avid reader, Andrea would read as much as she could on the subjects. Her first signs of magical aptitude were cleaning up a potion spill, She knocked over some potions in her fathers home office and worried she would be in trouble from her father. in her panic . she watched as the bottles came back together and the fluid flowing back in. she still feels bad that her father never found out or anyone got to see her first time with magic. Pre-Hogwarts Years Andrea never had much luck getting along with friends at school growing up. Having two magical parents, she already knew she was different than most others at her elementary school. they explained the difference between wizarding families and muggles and why it might be best not to discuss things that go on at home. they also explained she would likely not be able to maintain friendships once she went to leave for Hogwarts so she spent most of her early life reading books. to help ease her loneliness, her parents began to teach her about simple non magical things that would help her in the future. her father, an expert at potion making and correcting, worked for the ministry in one of its regulatory departments. he began teaching her about potion ingredients, how to prepare the ingredients for use, and different ways of improving standard formulas. she was not allowed to do the final brewing but would spent much time working on her techniques. Her mother took a different approach, teaching her about her craft, healing. she would take Andrea to St. Mungo's with her on field trips. letting her meet some of her coworkers, and showing her the good works she did. At home Andrea's mother would give Andrea books on different things. Subjects included non magical healing, identifying spells and diseases through non magical means. as well as teaching her what spells would be best to use when she would be old enough to use them. First Years at Hogwarts Andreas first years were rough on her, she thought it would be an idyllic place of magic and sharing it with those around her, except that her underdeveloped social skills and intellect only served to isolate her from her magical classmates even more than it did her muggle ones. she would quickly and easily answer questions sometimes before even being called upon to respond. she did her best to make friends , trying to share the techniques and tips she had learned from her parents, offering the knowledge from her precious books, but this seemed to give her the appearance of a know it all. then there were the other issues... the wild theories and unusual perceptions of things.. stories and ideas that would make the quibbler seem tame. one thing that aided her in making friends was the first aid kit her parents gave her when she departed for Hogwarts, they knew from their years here that a number of minor accidents and injuries could be expected even in the safest environments. her use of the supplies given to her in times of minor injuries such as burns cuts and sprains helped ingratiate her to her fellow students, she also knew when to call for help for something that was beyond her skills. promised to both her mother and the Hogwarts matron never to put someone in danger by trying to be a hero. always wanting to be helpful and see to the needs of others she slowly made friends , slowly letting people get close to her and help ease her loneliness. she now could help people with their homework, learning about spell techniques and practicing in the charms class room and dueling room, But where she really felt at home was the potions lab in the dungeons. spending time learning the layout of the ingredients and equipment, the ordering of the books on the entry shelves to quickly locate a needed reference, all served to further increase her knowledge and speed to help others ,even those who may be in years ahead of her who struggled with their potions work. Third Year 2024-2025 over the years she has grown a fondness for Professor Cowley, sharing a love of potions work and gladly following his expertise and almost grandfatherly guidance of her efforts. one day the professor hadn't arrived and there was a sizable group of younger years present so rather than let the time go to waste she instead balled up her courage, grabbed her text book and headed to the front of the class. Andrea Fawcett looks around the room and pulls out her textbook and steps up in front of the class seeing mostly First years save 1 or 2 "while we are waiting.. who can tell me what 3 potions from the first year list can be used in healing applications?" Several of the students Seemed a bit bewildered at her actions but slowly raised their hands giving guesses. the first 2 getting the correct answer, the third giving another possibility not thought of by Andrea and then she gave the third option she had intended. from there she started fielding questions from her classmates regarding professor Cowley's recent potions assignment, to create one potion from their years list that involved using a Mundane ingredient. they reviewed what constituted a Mundane ingredient from Andrea's notes on the previous weeks lecture and from her own experience with herbology. also a rather amusing question of if snake fang was a mundane ingredient, to which she responded with a playful "well let me ask this.. do muggles have snakes?" she then allowed the first years to work on the wideye potion, carefully checking there was nothing dangerous about its ingredients or its brewing that could endanger the younger students before they proceeded. she made sure all the potions were cleaned and the lab was returned to its pre-class state of cleanliness. upon speaking with Professor Cowley he was very surprised and pleased with Andrea's efforts, awarding her a generous helping of house points as well as a special personal gift as a reward. A month later there was an opening for her to start attending Advanced potions classes as an observer with Professor Duval. after speaking to her Head of house and obtaining his Permission she attended her first lab, taking notes as the senior student worked on their potions, watching their work and taking notes on their techniques and brewing processes. in some cases it was almost like working with her father again. the next week she wanted to show her appreciation and thanks to Professor Duval by cleaning and straightening the ingredient cabinets as well as equipment. Sadly it did not have the desired effect. instead of being appreciative, Duval was incensed. it seems because Andrea did not get permission first, and that she is very protective of the ingredient cabinets Andrea was then given detention, house points deducted, and barred form returning to the lab portions of class, as then informed would have a letter sent to her head of house. by the time she was done being admonished, Andrea was in tears, she only wished to help and show appreciation and in turn was barred from being part of one of the things she loved most. Personality and Traits Her affinity for books tends to make her somewhat withdrawn and awkward at times, preferring to go to a Library and study instead of going out with other children in her neighborhood. she at times can offer some off the wall theory or other times have moments of deep insight. Physical Appearance Andrea is Approximately 5 ft 6 with black hair, brown eyes, and almond colored skin. her features are a mix of German and Japanese. her clothes are often disheveled and hair a bit messy, more often than not has a book with her to read. Magical Abilities and Skills She Shows great Aptitude in Potions, Spell work, Defense against Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Her weakest Subjects are in subjects like Divination, Xylomancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Along with her primary Subjects she enjoys talking about Healing Magic, Wand Lore, and Magic Theory. Possessions Her Pygmy Puff Licorice is always somewhere with her, if not on her shoulder he is likely on a shelf in her backpack. Carries a backpack loaded with a First aid kit containing the following: * 3 vials each: ** antidote to Common poisons - 1st year ** antidote to Uncommon poisons - 3rd year ** pepperup potion - used for common cold symptoms - 3rd year ** murtlap essance - soothes painful cuts and abrasions, and helps them to heal. 4th year ** essence of dittany - used for healing wounds from splinching. - 5th year * 1 medium jar each: ** burn-healing paste - 4th year ** bruise removal paste - 5th year ** blood replenishing potion - tops up the blood levels of the drinker after blood loss from injury or otherwise. - 5th year ** deflating draught- causes anything swollen by magical means to shrink back to normal size - 7th year ** wiggenweld potion - antidote to draught of living death. 7th year * 2 bezoars * 3 rolled bandages * 3 large square cloths for slings. * 2 bars of chocolate - "it helps..it really does!" - remus lupin (PoA) Relationships Dorm Mates * Trinity Parks * Mana Izumi House Mates * Essa Nazari * Sol May Valor * Emily Neutron * Arwen Aibell Others *Michelle Walker Rumors It’s been recently heard that a petition to have the gryffindor password be changed to “fortuna sandwich” has been started. After reading the new transfiguration professor’s book, a group of ravenclaws have determined he is skilled in unforgivable curses. he already promotes the torturing of pets as lab subjects. When a certain potions teacher didn’t show a third year Ravenclaw started teaching and helping with homework. Owl Post Articles * Wand Core Discussion - http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2018/03/a-discussion-of-cores/ * Cursed Roses Investigation - http://mischiefmanagedsl.net/2018/02/the-curse-of-the-thousand-roses/ Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students